User talk:John Breasly
'War, can be prevented' King John as the advisor of the Spanish royal family, I think you should reconsider before going to war. Not to be rude, but you are not in the position, neither is Carlos. This is a bad idea. Carlos la verde sanita 04:31, August 1, 2011 (UTC) The 8th Brethren Court Did you move The 8th Brethren Court without my permission dude? Im a little angry but i just want to know why its CANON and all that I just want to KNOW Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life 14:35, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Well Ok I forgive you for the in-game thing, but the Court I made isnt suppose ''to be egotistical, it goes with The Logan Family Story Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life 14:46, August 1, 2011 (UTC) 'No' '''I follow the code. If you truly want war, so be it. You are a cruel man to do that, and I swear to you, you will die. This will be your LAST stand against The Paradox. Good day!' Carlos la verde sanita 18:19, August 1, 2011 (UTC) John get on Chat at 9:00 Please 00:01, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Could I have a link to PotBS? I may try it out. Is it possible to friend people, and if I choose pirates is it still possible to friend people of another nation?--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 00:07, August 2, 2011 (UTC) dude hey bro, as u know i was hacked by whatshis face, but can i adopt your sword of ra page? please? :D 皇帝戴維 Frontier Room Hey John it's sir Jamie II (ROFL) anyways since there isn't a page for the frontier room, can i make a page for it? I obviously need your input on it. Plus, I'm not really sure where it is (like a shack in tortuga or something) So, I'm going to create a page for it but you can edit it to add in the location, and I'll just put on a template that says, (THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION) Ok, So thanks. SecondJamie 14:22, August 2, 2011 (UTC)SecondJamie zeke should be unbanned now Hi Mr Breasly vtw Nice Pic here is wat he said Re:Request I'm sorry John, but we've filmed everything else and it's WAY too far along in the movie. I have the whole movie published to my comp, rearing to go. AND tomorrow is the permier o.o. I'm sorry Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace John can I kill off Lord Kensington? Check this :P Alright dude, I just made me a custom made signiture! :D Check it :P random war image map I made a random war image map, you can use on any war page. The King of All Conduits The Best in the World 'Is Ireland a free country yet. '''Legofrenchceltic 11:40, August 4, 2011 (UTC)Francis cannonburn important http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LeClerc_Sharpe/Rule_Request:_Demotions check it out im to lazy to put it into a link form just check it out support it or oppose it. ~LeClerc Sharpe~ Don't worry Tama restored our rights and I unbanned us. Thanks to a method I learned while dealing with other power-abusive admins in the past, we banned him and took his Admin rights away, so he can't do anything now.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 21:45, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Lookie what i found! i found a king George smiley xD 14:13, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I believe it just reforms and he fits it back on.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 14:29, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Cooldown Plz ban me for 2 hours cause i'm kinda mad fighting with and i might make it worse for shadow and i dont want that. Ty You forgot to change something just thought I'd let you know you forgot to change the FAOTW section on the community corner Cheers! Benjy Macmorgane sry ur sig messes up thingy Request for Tea house Since Cad Bane has quit the game I would like to make a Page about his favorite thing, His Tea House. May I make this page? 00:35, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey John, im hoping that we can meet one day in POTBS as I am playing that mostly now. I hope you play on Antigua and not Roberts, If you can tell me your characters name I should be able to add you. Mines Ian Mercer. 'Lord Usman Strider CBN President' 17:23, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Talk I need you to get on. We need to talk. 22:04, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello i'm new here and i need some help and Black ballade told me to ask you. From Cris. 20:12, August 11, 2011 (UTC) hey john how do i make a signature, could u make me one plz Signature hey john can u make me a sig?? Fuck you Do you live in a panini maker, cause you sound pressed. Oh BTW, you must be slower than Bobby Valentino's album sales because "dick" isn't even a curse word, idiot. Bbqpizzayo! 00:48, August 12, 2011 (UTC)Bbqpizzayo! something cool have it have my name with the paradox in all red but my name in gold Re: Redo Scene Not right now and It will NOT be in the movie due to it's already up... I'm not in a very good mood right now... and I hve the Goldvane Tril on Saturday so idk Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace Sig hey john did u make me a sig yet? WWTE Hey There John! So, you are now a part of the World Wide Trading Empire, welcome! But, you did not request a rank, and you area great person or leader, so I am giving you a rank, I hope you don't mind. If you do NOT want a rank, you can simply take it off, but it would be great if you can have one. Thanks! 14:53, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hey John, did you make me a signature? If not, we can design one right now. I was thinking maybe a my name in gold like ''Founder Jack Redsilver The Paradox ( in gold ) ( in black ) Question Sir what do you think of Admiral Henry's Privateer Uniforms. Personally I think they look like Francis Brigade and they do not look British 14:59, August 13, 2011 (UTC) How about just putting in more Red and btw can you get on Chat for five Minutes I have come up with one of my Brilliant Ideas :P 15:04, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Dear John Breasly Can we meet in the game because Francis Chiphawk also known as Carlos said something that i cant say on the wiki. Can we meet at Monada Kings Arm? From What Francis Chiphawk aka Sir Carlos said He said Marc get ready for the American revolution, Spain, Franc will back you up were going at war with england British Knights, then i said isnt that Johns guild. Then he said yes dont worry spain will back you up/ Me - I need to talk to my advisers, I didnt even have adviser LOL i lied to him so i wouldent give him the answer no. Carlos said - Hurry you need to make a decloration NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Man John no wonder he got bannd from the wiki hes really rude to people. From JOHN GET ON CHAT FOR FIVE MINUTES! BRILLIANT IDEA TIME!!!!!!!! 18:46, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Dear John Breasly I accept being governor of American collonies. I see that Carlos is really using me as a tool when you think about it. Also Carlos said "Marc your serving under that fool so join the war" and also he said this "Are you with me? and also i am the one who got you in the wiki" John can British Knights be allies with American Domain because i am never being allies with Carlos again. From Dear John Breasly He found it! Francis Chiphawk found out for some reason!!!!!!!!!!! hes probably on the wiki on his account! Help!!!!! i am no longer safe when hes online on Potco and potco players wiki. Right now im getting a feeling hes on my talk page right now seeing all the comments. From Dear John Breasly Now the Paradox people are saying im a traitor to them. There is no safe place for me on the wiki because now im feeling that Carlos mebers on the wiki are going to say bad stuffs about me and maybe say rude comments on the guild page. Right now im getting a feeling that there planing to report me to POTC Admins. Is it ok that i can go on your guild server and stay are your palace? lol. oh sorry i forgot my signature. Dear John Breasly American Domain has offer you an army over more then a Million troops. I have a game called Empire Total war and Napoleon Total war. So you have over 2 million troops on our side lol. I can send you some pcitures of the unites i have including my best troops the "Olg Guard" I am playing as Napoleon in NTW From Dear John Breasly Can you send me a message if you get online? From Hey John! its could you give me permission to make a role-play page like yours "King John Breasly the II King of Englabnd"? Thx! WAR!!!!!!!!!! JOHN WE ARE TO DESTROY THE PARADOX NOW!! READ THIS: *The Paradox officially invades Denmark! *Davy Badbones, GM of Assassin's Clan joins The Paradox, as the new Overlord! Hippie is demoted to 2 Star Admiral, under the command of William Sharkskull! *WE MUST DESTROY THESE IDIOTS AND I WANT TO PERSONALLY KILL CARLOS! * John Please get on Chat I am not in a good mood and I really need to talk to you 22:01, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Map of the world Dear John Breasly I made a map of 13 collonies, India, Europe, France, England, Spain, Protugal, Cherrokie nations, Iriquo Confederacy, Trade rotes, Austria, Russia, Ottamen Empire, Gibraltar - VERY IMPORTANT - Gate way to the mediterainian, INDIA - Important part of your Empire, and the EAST INDEASE - IMPORTANT trade route in your empire. I made the stuff in caps important so you know its important for you. Sorry if didint make sense i had to copy and paste many times to make the maps and also type the places out. oh yes i forgot heres the Carribean and also look its Port Royal lol and heres tortuga as well. Dear John Breasly I forgot the 13 colonies srry here it is We have Flordia, Upper Cannda, Louisiana purchase and some indian tribes From Empire Total War. I have it and I also Have Napoleon Total War, Medieval Total War, Rome Total War :P Heres a link for all of them: http://www.totalwar.com/ (Some of them are Cheap and Some cost alot) 00:49, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Dear John Breasly I got the maps from a game called Empire Total war. That game helped me become more polotical and understand the trade and its trade routes. It helped me train an army and letted me under stand its stratagys. It helped me what Europe really look like. Before i played ETW - Empire total war i didnt under stand countries at all and how governments work. I am also a 5 star General in Empire total war. Ive won many meddales i think i have over 37 medals or 38. It also helped me to under stand artilary - Cannons. Even tho a artilary is out of range of an enemy it can still go pretty far, and artilary are mostly good at hilly terain not flat terain. I always put my General in far back so my army dosnt fall into retreat. The navy stratagies also helped me but its hard to do the naval battles because u got to go to ship to ship and make sure there sails are good. From Dear John Breasly You own almost 94% of indiea and your trade and economey is going up. Its mostly tea thats being sold in Indiea. East Indies are selling spices and tea like fire. Indea is your most important territorys that you must keep it's very important lol. Here are the goods that sell in Indiea and East indies #Spices #Gyems #Rice #Gold #Cotton #Hey #Silver #Tea From I forgot heres the picture, sorry my brain is off today Population in indea 89% and its going down Tea mostly selling Territory in Indeia - 94% Locktion Request I think that all main browse categories should be lock for: *Editors adding useless categories *Vandalizing Thanks ASOTL Hey John Could you or Matthew please name the other four ships on the Advanced Ship of the Line page. And could u also write a short description and background/history for ur ship and maybe even for the four other navy ships under the ASOTLs section and even add some images? Be sure to keep in line with the history of the ASOTLs and so on Thanks Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Add meh? Add meh on facebook? :D Hello. Wassup? Sup? And every other greeting out there...... I was wondering if you could get on, there are a few things I need to speak to you about. 20:31, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Response I'm not ignoring you. Does the fact that I'm busy with other things ever occur to you? Anyways, my potbs name is Emperor Nicholas. Can I Make A Page With THis Acct Can I make a page with Batoraid? Since you guys don't ban meh, I might as well contribute to the wiki. --Batoraid 21:14, August 14, 2011 (UTC) OMG, I didn't know you had a Facebook. I would like to be friends on there. If you're comfortable with that, and giving me your name, feel free. if you're not, jsut tell me so on my talk page, and I'll give you my name. 21:19, August 14, 2011 (UTC) JOHN GET ONLINE NOW WE HAVE A MAJOR PROBLEM! 21:29, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Meet Can you tell me where you are in game right now so I can go there and friend you? --Batoraid 23:41, August 14, 2011 (UTC) The Establishment of the Second European Confederations Urgent Get on chat - The European Confederations is beign recreated. I feel like a world war is happening in game. ie the Paradox. And I have requested that Russia & England are the lead factors of this, and I need you, The King of Englands acceptance into our newly formed Alliance. The Paradox must stop its military actions, we will take it over, put one of our men as the governor, and end this brutal war. .Benjamin Macmorgan • . Dear John Breasly I have giving you some uniforms that might help you and your guild make some british uniforms lol From Pearson is planning a attack soon A spy of mine has gotten word that pears is preparing to attack us soon, The United Federation, and EITC, and of course The British Knights. So, we should prepare to organize a army and spy squad. .Benjamin Macmorgan • . I forgot here are some infantry uniforms 1. Coldstream guards 2/ Royal Guards 3. Blackwatch From Dear John Breasly I have more great news!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Remember how back then Kingshead in Abassa was quite when you did the glitch and after that the glitch was gone. Well theres a another how to get kingshead with nobody there! I used swift foot glitch and took all the souldirs and ran all the way to the other side of Kingshead, then when i came back lets say top of kingshead there all gone every navy eitc gone XD even the marching grounds are gone. I did this on Vacheria because it was a good spot to do it on a quite server. What server would be the best spot to gather all the navy/eitc at what server? oh yes heres a screenshot of the emptey kingshead :) Once again Kingshead shall be emepty sort of lol they navy/eitc might come after me while i try to make it empty lol. The red arrow shoes the intire Kingshead navy and eitc including remington lol. You might see red dots on your compass but its really that there under neath kingshead. From Update John I had a meeting with Francis this is What he told Me(With stuff from Leon) screenshot_2011-08-15_17-36-27.JPG screenshot_2011-08-15_17-36-31.JPG screenshot_2011-08-15_17-39-11.JPG screenshot_2011-08-15_17-51-11.JPG screenshot_2011-08-15_17-54-00.JPG screenshot_2011-08-15_17-54-59.JPG screenshot_2011-08-15_17-55-53.JPG screenshot_2011-08-15_17-55-59.JPG screenshot_2011-08-15_17-56-35.JPG screenshot_2011-08-15_17-56-42.JPG screenshot_2011-08-15_17-57-37.JPG screenshot_2011-08-15_17-58-38.JPG screenshot_2011-08-15_17-58-46.JPG 23:10, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Any clue on ending Jz's rampancy?--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 23:12, August 15, 2011 (UTC) dear john iam jason blademorgan fire samuel of the eitc and by joining the paradox were spain and were confederates so this is a request JaSoN BlAdEmOrGaN 00:58, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Poster Hey John I made a new Poster for the Movie Tell me what you think. 14:25, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Dear John Breasly Remember the time Francis said mean stuffs to me on thw wiki? Well one night i tried to make a appologies to him because i didnt want him to hate me anymore then i offerd like gold 3000 to 5000 then he said "make me a wiki page and get me off me banned" Thats what he said then on the far top he said something else. From ? Ty for the cool down Thanks Thanks for the featured user. Unfortunately Stpehen deleted it. Anyways, what did it say? Like what were the reasons? --Jeremiah Stormwash 04:28, August 20, 2011 (UTC) hey john remember me hah guess wat iam the new ruler of new england aka 13 coininess and i got proof see Screenshot 2011-08-19 20-10-19.jpg Screenshot 2011-08-19 20-10-04.jpg Screenshot 2011-08-19 20-10-01.jpg Screenshot 2011-08-19 20-09-47.jpg Screenshot 2011-08-19 20-09-27.jpg Screenshot 2011-08-19 20-09-22.jpg Title Request I'd like to get the title of the Prince of Wales. Not sure if it's already taken or not, I'm sure we can figure something out.. *drops john a very vualable item worth more than his kingdom* Please respond ASAP. --Jeremiah Stormwash 20:26, August 20, 2011 (UTC) OK Ok... Looks like I'm gonna have to find another person to give my extra Revenant Cannon Ram. --Jeremiah Stormwash 20:39, August 20, 2011 (UTC) John i need help editing That 1700s' Show, i cant get the pictures of the ones that say That 70s' show off, can u plz remove them? Rofl Me and Jack were talking about all the stories on the wiki, and this happened.... Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace O_O.... those are some good photoshop skills law xD Jack Pistol re:Yawn? It was a joke because I said there are alot of cool stories on the wiki and Law said, that his story made people cry (cuz his most recent chapter is sad), that edgar's and my story make people laugh ( cuz its funny ) and so as a joke I said your story makes people yawn ( which would imply its boring ). So then he said in whisper u have come online pretending that u have so i pretended to panic :P Jack Pistol Hey John I have your Keeper of the Code Jack Sparrow Picture: Urgent wiki request ---- Ahoy John! As you know, the "Role-Play" pages have their own sub-section ie all pages with Roleplay in their name are considered part of it. Though, these pages don't have the article comments enabled. So can you please enable them? Thanks! .Benjamin | Macmorgan | . ---- Dear John Breasly I heard Jason got to be King of 13 collonies, dose this mean i lost my job as Governor of the 13 collonoies? From Greetings Confused User (yes YOU breasly) I see you are new to the wiki and have been having some trouble with a few aspects of this site. For help see Pirates Online Players Wiki:New Users Guide or contact an Admin. Hope that this helps Signed That Kind Guy who helps newbies Hey John i just saw archiving so i decided to begin filling your talk page with spam important things ASAP. The above is an idea i had for the new guide templates usage and that specific message could be added to the welcome message for new users or i can make it a template and when someone is struggling that can get sent to them. If they are struggling with only certain things someone could message them the guide templates like this: Hello I have noticed that you are struggling to (thing the user is struggling with for example: edit your userpage effectively). Here is a simple guide: Signed That Kind Guy who helps newbies there is also a rules template and some other guides and im busy working on more, hope u like this idea and hopefully you realized what the examples were and where i was talkign to you :P Jack Pistol rofl, dont worry i wont that was an example/joke because i didnt wanna use my sig in case it seemed like i would be signing the template as well xD Jack Pistol (AKA the kind guy who likes newbies... jk :P) John Hey John Matthew asked me to ask you to unban him? I thought he was till on ban but according to him he is not... Im not to sure, so could u just tell me so i can tell him? Thanx Jack Pistol oh well apparantly he is out of town for the week, so his IP is different. Jack Pistol hey John John I want u to know that NO matter what that ignorant jerk has against u the order and all our allies will support you. They can do nothing to you on wiki because you can delete the comment or blog and ban whoever makes it. If they try anythign in game we will report them to disney over the phone for revealing secret information and do whatever we can to get them punished. I will not give up, this is SICK and i feel really ab dfor u right now, man. I hope u can get over this soon and may i suggest just deleting him and all his noobs and all people who can be linked to him so that when u get online u can talk to your friends and have fun and be kingish. As long as you are in the order and even when u leave when ur wager is over I will not allow this noob to bully you! you dont deserve it just because you are recognized as a leader and he isnt. I hope that you will come to your senses and realize that maybe whatever your secret is peopel will accept u for it or not care? Please John do not be bullied and pushed around by this guy! Jack Pistol FAOTW How do I get FAOTW?????? ~ Lord Johnny Coaleaston Hi John 14:47, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Its fine, we're cool now though, I apologized, he accepted, etc. Firefox owns by the way. Get it if you don't have it because your sig looks AWESOME with Firefox. 14:56, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Ooh, cool, I had to redesign my user page though. 15:12, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Test 15:14, August 22, 2011 (UTC) YAY IT WORKED It's no use John it's no use telling her were not causing drama, she'll just remove the comments either way.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 15:36, August 22, 2011 (UTC) As will I. I'm just letting you know she'll continue to abuse her power. She will be stopped, though.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 15:39, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Facebook Is your Facebook Icon you? PS: I friend you O_o. 16:37, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool :D! 16:40, August 22, 2011 (UTC) HEY! Can you help me with my Badge page - The County/Guild Badges Shop? the badges are going all over the place, and i cant get them to fix! thx! :P Hey Captain Smith I have a Presant for you - hands box with Admiral Henry's Pony Tail, Gillette's Finger, Groves' Bloody Wig, Norrington's broken sword, and the eyes of 20 Royal Navy Soldiers - 14:58, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah well How about this - Blows up Port Tariff - WHAT!?! Beat That Smithy 15:06, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Treason King George, I am becoming suspicous because I heard Samuel talking about something and capt skull over throwing you. Be aware ( cant sign because I dont wanna reveal identity if samuel is to look at this ) -points up and whispers- John Warsmythe...--[[User:Shade Link|Shade'']] 20:49, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Muahaha Oh and - blows up half the royal navy fleet, blows up Port Royal, blows up Half of Hannover, and blows up St James Palace - WHAT NOW!!!! 02:48, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :P :P :P :P Wait a Minute you Just used your Powers as King! You Caved I Win! btw I still get some of the Commendations because I still made a Treaty with France, Got Goldtimbers out llive and weakened the Paradox's Alliance, but either way by making the Commendations Invalid you used your powers as King meaning you could not handle a Pirates Life. I WIN!!!!!! 14:26, August 25, 2011 (UTC) New Idea 'Ello John, check out the new page on the WUTC Wiki and comment what you think. It'll be alot of hard work but I think it will be really cool! - Archibald John I'm also going to send this to your other account but... Sign The Petition For The Old Body Types Here!